Water
by Sauvignon
Summary: slash. oneshot. KakaIru. Iruka's afraid of the water.


**Water**

By:** Sauv

* * *

**

Umino Iruka was afraid of the water. He was full aware it was an unreasonable fear. All water was was condensed air right? But still ever since he was a little boy he had been petrified of the feel of being totally immersed.

Now, normally he just avoided water easily. But as the end of the year field trip came, as did his worst nightmare. Everyone voted on a trip to the lake.

Iruka-sensei had turned pale as a ghost.

Which was why he stood in front of his lover, best friend and man whom he had no secrets from, letting said man laugh his guts out. Iruka twitched. That jerk.

"You!" Kakashi fell over, "are afraid of the water?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to help you get over that? Kakashi rubbed tears from his eye.

"Yes." Iruka said through clenched teeth.

"Okay." Kakashi said somberly shrugging, "Meet me at five."

Iruka nodded.

---

It was seven before Kakashi showed up. Iruka had expected nothing else, but it didn't stop Kakashi from being pelted with pebbles when he arrived. Kakashi dodged and Iruka forgot about it.

"Where were you?" Iruka glared.

"I got lost on the road of life today." Kakashi smiled. Iruka rolled his eyes. Kakashi stepped closer to Iruka, putting his hands on the Chuunin's cloth covered shoulders. He pulled his shirt off gently, Iruka letting him, they're eyes never leaving one another.

"I'm not here to have sex." Iruka glared. Kakashi's eye curved upward but he didn't say anything. Iruka stood in the water, the water around his ankles.

Kakashi stepped closer and took his tan skinned lover's face in his pale large hands. Water pooled at their feet, slowly climbing up their body as Kakashi led them deeper into the cool dark blue water. The trees limbs swayed gently overhead, a single leaf floating in the air until it rested on the waters surface. Kakashi kissed Iruka gently at first, chastely. Iruka blinked owlishly.

"What was tha-" Kakashi pushed him into the water and continued to kiss him, letting the water surround them. His kisses got more feverish, and his (sharp) teeth nipped and bit and his (soft, gentle) tongue licked and comforted. Their clothes were soaked and Iruka's lip's were swollen when he finally let go.

"We aren't far enough out that I can drown, I'm not scared." Iruka said rolling his eyes, Kakashi stripped him down to his boxers stopping his protest with a soft, "trust me." Iruka let himself be led deeper into the water.

He was chest high when he started to panic. Brown eyes widened with fear, muscles clenched, his entire body shook. He stepped backwards toward the shore.

"N-no, no, I don't like this." Iruka pulled his hand away from Kakashi and started to scramble away.

"No, no silly." Kakashi wrapped his arms around the Chuunin protectively, "I'm here, so stop worrying." Iruka buried his nose into Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi's eyes widened as Iruka started to shake violently.

"L-Let me go." He whimpered pushing against Kakashi but Kakashi wouldn't. Iruka fought. All he could see was the deep water, the dark shaded water. It was slowly filling his lungs. He could almost feel it, almost feel his body slowing down with death.

"I don't want to die like this." Iruka trembled as he struggled against Kakashi.

"Iruka, listen to me. I want your trust, hey stop shaking, Iruka! Give me your trust, okay?" He shook the dolphin when he didn't answer right away.

"Uh-uh huh." Iruka nodded, still trying to pull away. Kakashi forced him to look into his eyes instead of the water. Iruka noticed he had ditched his facemask and forehead protector. All of a sudden he felt stupid. Kakashi wouldn't let him get a paper cut when he was grading papers. Now he was acting as if Kakashi would really let him drown.

"Take a deep breath, a really, really big one." Kakashi instructed. Iruka complied, as did Kakashi. The Jounin then ducked them under water and kissed Iruka like no tomorrow. Iruka's back hit the sandy beach, as the bubbles from their frantic kisses escaped to the surface. Iruka's hands threaded into Kakashi's hair, which floated around his head like an aura of silver. He pushed them up to the top of the water, Iruka's hair floating majestically around him, as they broke the surface, still kissing.

Kakashi snuck a grope.

"You pervert!" Iruka hit him on the head and swam away.

Kakashi smiled.

Iruka blinked and realized his feet weren't touching the sand. He patted the water cautiously. Kakashi swam closer, kissing Iruka again, causing them to sink. Iruka shrugged.

Maybe this wasn't so scary after all.

**End**

* * *

So, this could easily have errors. I only read through it once or twice. Oh well.

Also;; I'm well aware a ninja shouldn't be afraid of death but alas, it's fanfiction and I can make them do anything I freaking want.


End file.
